winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Breeze
Mother: Brother: Sister: |pup = Chirp |adult = Breeze |past = Omega, Patrol Dog, Packmate |current = None |status = Deceased }}Breeze is a small, dark, short-furred chocolate brown female Hunt-Dog and Herd Dog mix with short, pointed ears, and clever brown eyes. Personality Breeze was ruled by a deranged, mentally ill dog named Terror. He was like a father figure to her, and clearly some of his craziness rubbed onto her. She was a narcissist, and believed that she was the most intelligent creature in the forest. Breeze would do anything to gain the power she thought she deserved. Being small and not very strong, she relied on her wits and manipulation to get her job done. Breeze was also a believable actor and a good liar. Backstory and Facts *Breeze was once part of a pack led by a mad dog named Terror. *Breeze framed Thunder for stealing and got him kicked out of the pack. *She silently abused Yuki, and scared her into submission. The little dog hardly speaks anymore because of it. *Breeze lied to Storm, spreading rumors about Tiger and damaged his reputation in the pack. *Fortunate and Breeze couldn't stand each other when she was still in the Wild Pack, and she once shoved Fortunate into a briar bush. *Breeze led Mirasol, and Storm into separate ambushes with Fierce Dogs, hoping to get rid of two annoying packmates. *Breeze led the Fierce Dogs to Blossom and had a huge part in her death. *Breeze had her ears painfully cropped by Alpha so she could join the Fierce Dog Pack. * She tortured Hazel under Lance's orders and drove her out of the Fierce Dog Pack. * She was killed by Thunder during the final battle. Quotes :"Pick up the pace!" Breeze barked once they were out of camp. "You don't need another lesson, do you, Yuki?" She eyed the small dog threateningly, who cowered beneath her gaze and tried moving faster. ― Breeze threatening Yuki :Breeze swatted at Yuki and gave her a nip on the ear, but nothing too noticeable. "Run." She ordered, preparing to spring at the tiny dog. :/That will teach her to be faster next time./ Breeze thought as she leapt after Yuki, who was kicking up leaves in the opposite direction of where Thunder was. She gave her a head start before bounding after her, catching up easily. She flew in front of her, seeing her frightened face for a heartbeat before she turned the other way. Breeze's muscles bunched and she sprung again, grabbing Yuki's tail. She let out a small yip, falling into the mud. "Next time, don't get caught." Was all Breeze said before she started washing herself off. ― Breeze tormenting Yuki :Mirasol's pelt pricked when she saw little Yuki, covered in mud and bleeding from the tail. "She slipped in the mud and cut her tail on a sharp rock." Was all Breeze said. ― Breeze lying about Yuki's battered appearance :"Yuki was a little like you once. Plucky, proud. But I corrected her." ― Breeze to Mirasol about Yuki :"I wanted to give you this prey, because... of what I did to sabotage you in the... oh, forget it." Breeze sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm tired of apologizing. And I'm tired of bad Alphas making bad decisions." She turned to Martha and Bruno, her meek, shameful face gone. :"What are you saying?" Martha demanded. "You agreed to these terms. You wronged Thunder, and now you must apologize." She turned to the large dog. "We know about Breeze sabotaging you and forcing you to leave. And so we wanted to offer you this prey, and the chance to rejoin our Pack as a hunter." :"See, but I don't want to accept him back." Breeze growled. "And I don't want to fight with a gang of foxes. But it's never about what I want, is it?" She tilted her head. Bruno looked over his shoulder, unnerved. :Martha held her head high. "It's about the good of the Pack, and honor. No one dog gets a say in anything." :Breeze sighed. "Wrong again. It's always about what the Alpha wants. So I'll join a Pack where my needs are the same as my Alpha's." She was careful not to mention which Pack. There was no way any of them would let her leave to join the Fierce-dogs and tell them all of their secrets.― Breeze is revealed to be a traitor :"I'm good at fear." Breeze promised. "Not the, 'bare your teeth, frighten your enemy' kind. I was able to make Fortunate, Mirasol and Yuki all too scared to challenge me- or even speak out about how I really was. Even Storm- that's the fake Fierce dog, by the way- wouldn't say a word against me." ― Breeze boasting about her skills to Domino :Breeze stared at her reflection in the puddle. It would be lying to say that the process didn't hurt, and they still did sting a little. /It's a savage, brainless tradition. But.../ She turned, giving them a good look. /I think it suits me./ :"Admiring your pretty reflection, tame mutt?" Scarlet snarled maliciously. "What ever happened to exposing your Pack's secrets? Or are you still loyal to them?" :"I was never loyal." Breeze said nonchalantly, shrugging off her childlike attempts to ruffle her fur. "Tell Alpha I'm happy to stop by any time and give him the details." Her muzzle curled into a sickly sweet smile. "It's sad that even a clumsy half-breed like you has more survival instincts than Storm and Arrow; the supposed /true/ Fierce-dogs. They would never understand what it means to have true power." :Scarlet let out a laugh, hoping Breeze didn't notice her temper rising. "What would you know about power? You're half my size and ranked lower than any dog here. All you have is a messed up mind and fancy sweet talk. If Alpha saw you for what you really were, you'd be booted out before you could say 'mouse;' and that's if he doesn't kill you, first." ― Scarlet taunting Breeze after she got her ears cropped :Fox Keen was looking over Hazel. "You've got a lot of older scars and cuts. Been in a lot of fights lately?" Suspicion edged his voice as he pulled out several marigold petals. ― Fox Keen finds the scars inflicted by Breeze :Breeze let out a wail, thrashing violently beneath Thunder. Then she went silent, barely breathing, and occasionally twitching. ― Breeze's death Family Tree Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Hunt-Dogs Category:Herd Dogs Category:Wild Pack Members Category:Patrol Dogs Category:Fierce Dog Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Deceased